


Awesome Gift

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal gives Newt a gift for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome Gift

Title: Awesome Gift  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hannibal Chau  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Hannibal gives Newt a gift for his birthday.

 

"Happy Birthday, kid."

Newt stared at the large tank with a bright red bow wrapped around it. The eye floating inside stared back. "Did you seriously just give me one of Mutavore's eyes as a present? I thought you were selling it to some collector in France."

"I knew you would appreciate it more than him." Hannibal walked over to where Newt was standing and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "It even has some optic nerve still attached."

"This is so awesome!" Newt whirled around, stood on his tiptoes, and tugged Hannibal down for a kiss. "Thanks, Hannibal."

"You're welcome."


End file.
